


she’s got me in my own head now filling it up with aspirations

by doctorwhos, goldenbadwolf (tempestu0us)



Series: but hey for what it's worth, i think you saved my life [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Beginnings, Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, No age difference, Pre-Relationship, Punk Rock, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwhos/pseuds/doctorwhos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempestu0us/pseuds/goldenbadwolf
Summary: Rose knew who he was through Clara. He knew who Rose was through her family always being in the press. They never thought they'd collide like this. But they were something brilliant and new. And the world was waiting for him to break into it.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Jackie Tyler/Pete Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Twelfth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: but hey for what it's worth, i think you saved my life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583386
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	she’s got me in my own head now filling it up with aspirations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This has been a thing Atlas and i have been working on. It very thought out and planned and gay. But actually writing it has taken a while (aka 4 months) Anyways! Here it is! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> [for an idea of everyone looks here are the moodboards](https://goldenbadwolf.tumblr.com/post/189911921337/chapterone-link)
> 
> Also:  
> Atom = Twelve  
> Ulrich = Eleven  
> Ten (Trenton) = Ten (duh)  
> Jamie = Nine

_I was the one who kept myself standing tall_

_You were the light at the end of the hall_

_I followed bright signals sent my way_

_'Cause I’m steady day by day_

* * *

Rose’s father was arguably one of the most successful businessmen of the U.K. Which was great. But he was also Peter Allen Tyler. Meaning she was scrambling for him last minute to find a band to play at his party.

She found one. Knowing of a local band came hand in hand with being an art major. Clara assured her that they would do just fine. Even if formal events weren’t _typically_ their style. They'd learn the songs and make sure to be on their best behavior. Or at least _try_ to be.

This was evident when they showed up to set up.

Jackie wasn't satisfied with their appearances. Evident in how she glared at the band as they all laughed and bantered rather than doing soundcheck. Even more in how she pulled both Rose and Pete into another room to lecture them on _preparing_.

Which was fair. They looked like they rolled out of bed in last night’s party outfits. Leather jackets, messy hair, ripped jeans. Rose wasn’t complaining though. She had gotten a college kid band. She’s surprised they showed up at all.

Tony's satisfaction radiated through him though. Rocking back and forth giddily as the band soundchecked.

“Do you know them?” He turned to Rose.

“No,” She hummed while glancing between her brother and lead singer, “Clara’s best friends with two of the guys. Said they’d take the gig no questions. Why?”

That was a lie. Of course it was. She knew them. _Especially_ the lead singer. Well, she at least knew _of_ him.

He was the guy who worked at the cafe where she would go to in between classes. Always pairing his goofy grin with sparkling eyes for her when she walked in and would bring her coffee to where she was sitting. He'd sometimes make an offhand comment about the book she was reading. Or compliment the drawing she was working on or the shirt she was wearing. It never got far. He would be called back to work before he could finish his sentence and all she could do was wave.

And in some of those classes, Clara told her about him. Atom. Big nerd. Bigger ego. But Clara’s best friend.

Her best friend was also the guy who worked at the chip shop her and her friends would walk- sometimes stumble- into after nights out. He still gave her that same goofy smile and sparkling eyes. He didn't talk when her friends were around. Those were the times she wished he would. But he made sure to give her the look when he brought their food to the booth. Sometimes she thought he reserved them just for her. And sometimes she wanted to ask.

Like right now. While Tony was going on and on about how his band is growing. And the music they play. With the intensity that a seventeen year old boy could give and she has learned to filter. She loved Tony.

But she also was loving the way Atom held himself on stage. Quite dazzling. Even if the songs weren’t on the list that she emailed to Clara. His ego rang out as he sang and moved. Chaotic and handsome and everything her mother could hate.

She tried catching herself with that thought.

But he kept glancing at her while he sang. He was giving her a look that was different enough from the one she accustomed to. It only made her want to ask what it meant even more.

“Oh, I know those eyes.” Tony said with a chuckle.

Rose glared, “What?”

“Last time I saw _that_ look, it was when Cassandra was over almost every weekend.”

She rolled her eyes, “Whatever. You can’t say much more.”

“Do you plan on _dancing_ with him too?” He twirled with a dramatic sigh.

She wacked the back of his head and walked away. Ignoring his shout of, “Is Clara going to be here tonight?”

She honestly had no idea who was going to be here tonight. Or what tonight was even for. Trying to balance being an apprentice for something that she couldn’t care less about _and_ hiding the fact that she’s changed her major was the majority of her thoughts. Her mum probably wouldn’t be happy about it. Her dad would be disappointed. She'd be kicked out and shunned from the family. These thoughts were starting to occupy her time. She wasn’t sure how to break the news that she wasn’t the one to take over the family business. She couldn’t learn to care.

The doors opened and she could start the essay that would list all the bland interactions that kept her from caring.

Like her dad's fake smile as he greeted the people walking through the door. Overhearing his obnoxious laugh at a joke he’d probably claim was the lamest he’s heard in his life tomorrow at breakfast. A few people she recognized from the office came up to her. Trying to start pitiful small talk. She just smiled and nodded. Not attuned to anything until the band started up.

The sound was completely different than what they had soundchecked with. No longer rough power chords and heavy drums. Instead a familiar Sinatra sound.

Rose found herself focusing on them. And whoever she had been talking to was pulled into another conversation. Leaving her to watch Atom search the room. Looking for someone. And smiling when their eyes met. His hand strumming the guitar becoming a bit more energetic. Shifting his weight as he sang. Nodding to the people who cheered. But his gaze always found its way back to her. Was _she_ the someone?

“I see you finally met _him.”_ Clara bumped her shoulder against hers. Rose could hear her eyes rolling by the tone of her voice.

She shrugged, “Not really. They were late for soundcheck and then Tony decided to give me their history.”

The lead guitarist, Ten, pulled the song into a solo that wasn’t in the original. But it still fit within the vibe of it. Tony was bouncing on the balls of his feet with a wide grin as he watched the band. Rose found herself tapping the tempo.

“That sounds like them.” Clara looked between Rose and the band, “And here we go…”

Rose turned to the shorter girl, “What?”

“Well something is going on. I know him better than anyone else on this planet and know you well enough to see it.” She huffed, “I’m sure the rest of the room could too.”

She was watching Atom again. Not really acknowledging what Clara said. He walked to his brother to play with him. There seemed to be an energy withheld. The way his arms seemed to tense as he strummed. Ten reaching the peak of his solo and Atom seemed to lift with it. The way he grinned like a maniac, nodding at Ten before returning to the mic. That energy running electric through him, crackling behind the words he sang. Something that dared Rose to ask the question. It made her hair stand on end.

“I’ve never had an _actual_ conversation with him, Clara.”

“You use people’s names when you’re trying to prove your point. If something hasn’t happened. It will by the end of tonight.”

For once, Rose was happy to see Tony sauntering over. Partially because it meant she didn’t have to defend herself. But mainly because she could focus even more on Atom.

“Oh, here comes trouble.” She said it loud enough for him to hear.

His faux offence couldn’t quite hide the red that reached his cheeks as he glanced at Clara, “To run away from trouble is a form of cowardice.”

“Aristotle,” Rose rolled her eyes, “ And if anything, I’ve been chasing after trouble since he’s turned two.”

“You’re only two years older than me.”

“Yet you _still_ manage to act four years younger than me.” She stopped his defense with an easy diversion, “Anyways- Clara, you’ve met my brother. Tony.”

“If I haven’t, I’ve certainly met his secret twin.”

Tony didn’t seem sure where Clara was going with that. But his puppy-dog eyes seemed to win her over when she started to explain.

Clara was eighteen. Advanced enough to be in university and take the same art classes as Rose. It’s how they met. Rose would help her with graphic design projects as she would help Rose with figuring out how to compose a human figure. It was a fair trade off. One that lead them to talking about lives and becoming close. She knew a lot more than Rose's other friends. It was accidental. But it was comfortable.

Her brother had developed a crush on Clara the moment he saw her. Which was fair. He had every right to. Hell, Rose wouldn’t turn down a date from her if the question was ever asked. She wouldn’t anymore, though, not with the way Tony was now _completely_ head over heels and Clara seemed to know. She didn’t push him away either.

And Rose was the one who was going to fall into something.

Rose started to make her way around the room again. Greeting people, making small talk, avoiding the topic of her interests. And the topic of her taking over the business. Which was easy, most of the time they wanted to explain why she _shouldn’t._

Clara had come and tried to rescue her a few times. Which would give her at most a twenty minute relief before Tony would come and take her place. Then she’d be back with the same list of reasons just worded differently.

It didn’t bother her. She pretended to be interested in what they were saying.

That normally came easy. But every time she tried to give whoever she was talking to the stare that came with pretending to be interested, she found her gaze shifting. Especially when he could feel _his_ eyes on her. And she had to bite back a grin every time she caught him staring.

This was childish. To be so giddy. To share these glances. To let it make her heart skip a beat when they were intense. To begin to know Clara was right. To be so desperate for an answer she already knew.

But she didn’t care. The politics within the office would never be hers to deal with. Even though she heard every side of the drama in it by the end of the night. Who saying what about the accountant would slip her mind before the next conversation started.

They didn't seem to notice. If they did, they didn't say anything about her being distracted. Although, that was something her dad made sure to tell everyone who met her.

_"Rose tends to be a dreamer. You'll be talking and she'll seem interested until you realize she hasn't been on Earth for a long time."_

It was easy for her. Drifting off to ideas and the reasons behind them. But it really took her out of reality sometimes. Like when the band was settling down for the last song from them, her dad hauled them both on stage. She was still falling back into reality from something close to the ideal teenage dream. But Rose had learned just to smile and wave years ago. Looking cute for cameras and not saying much. Kept the pressure off her shoulders.

Tony, on the other hand, had been desperate to get the mic in his hands from age three. Tonight was no different. He hollered the company slogan. Mocking their dad’s newest advertisement.

Their dad genuinely laughed. Their mum didn't find it funny. Pulling Tony into the office for a lecture as soon as they were off stage. It could be heard from side stage. But the band playing their finale covered up the bickering for everyone else.

Pete shrugged, “This isn’t a publicity event. He’s just having fun.”

Rose shrugged in response. He walked away from the stage and found the group of people he had been talking to before he had gotten on stage.. She stayed tucked away though, feeling like she was reaching her social limit for the evening. Everything was muffled from where she was standing. The last song was slow and she eyed the arm chair not too far from stage. The idea of sleeping seemed great.

That was until a hand was on her shoulder and a Scottish accent was in her ear, “You wanna go some place better?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let us know what you thought!
> 
> Tumblrs:
> 
> [Atlas](http://www.doctorwhos.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Vincent](http://www.goldenbadwolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
